


Trish X Rujul (Femdom Bondage Fanfic): Stay Where You Are

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Assisted Stripping, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, CFNM, Clothed Bondage, ENM, Embarrassment, F/M, Femdom, Major Original Character(s), Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, embarrassed nude male, embarrassed underwear male, eum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: Rujul wakes up being bound up in a warehouse and hopes to every single deity to save him until Dante and Trish show up. This time, he is getting something interesting from the demoness before leaving the warehouse.





	1. Fair Warning Before Reading

This fanfic was something based off of a fanart of Vergil being tied up to a pole. The bondage thing to me is something I have never written before. The sex part... well... I'm not perfect at it for the most part. Just letting you know.


	2. Part 1 of Stay Where You Are

The detective woke up from his slumber and looked at himself as he tried to move his legs.  
"You have be kidding me." Rujul growled as he had himself bound up tightly by a rope at his wrists, ankles, arms, calves, thighs and chest.

He saw his twin handguns and his precious sniper rifle nearby him. He tried to lean himself forwards towards one of his handguns, but he couldn't do it because he finally noticed that he was tied to a long yet sturdy metallic pole.  
The half-asura man cursed to himself in anger. Having himself bound up like an animal makes him feel as if he would want to think of it as an embarrassing nightmare for himself he should wake up from. It was unfortunately a reality to him.

He heard footsteps. The sounds of clicking heels of boots coming towards him.  
"Trish?" He called out a name since he knew the sounds of her boots.  
He couldn't tell if it's Trish since the whole warehouse he was in was a bit dark for him to see without the lights.

"Aren't you a bit bound up?" Trish lets out a chuckle.  
Flustered at her word choices and her tone, he figured that she sounded not so concerned but turned on about the situation he was in. "Of course I am. Just untie me. Now."  
"No." Rujul knew the demoness was going to say no to him whenever she sees him like this. The detective never likes the idea of being tied up in a public place like a warehouse. It could been worse than a warehouse. A park, a forest... anywhere that is considered to be public.

To his horrified embarrassment, he heard another voice that sounded like a man's voice. "Oh, Rooj. Being adorable by having yourself flustered up by your guilty pleasures." It was Dante, the crimson clad devil hunter and the younger twin Son of Sparda.  
"Dante?! Dante, you have be kidding me. Was this part of your idea?" Rujul questioned him.  
"Who asked you about it?" Dante also questioned him related to the detective's question. Rujul scowled. "How am I suppose to know that I woke up here and bound up in a warehouse? I'm asking you if you're here to save me or to embarrass me for being tied up."  
Trish pulled the devil hunter away from Rujul. "Dante, let handle him."

"Trish, you know he would more likely the right punch me in the dick if he wants to." This whole thing about Dante getting his ass whooped from the detective caused her to crack up a small laughter.  
"I know, but I can fix that. Starting with him." The demoness lit up a small smile.  
"Wait, what?" Rujul became confused.  
"You heard me, Rujul. You may have the right and permission to punch him, but not this is not the time to that to him. You need to take a break from that." She looked at Dante. "Dante, why don't you go back to the shop while I'll have my own time with him?"  
Dante lets out a shrug and looked at Rujul, who was pouting about wanting to be unbounded.

As the devil hunter left the two of them alone, Rujul was still embarrassed about being tied up and being alone with the demoness. "Trish, what the hell? You just made him leave. Why did you--?"  
The demoness placed a finger on his lips. "Rooj, let me do my job on taking good care of you."  
The detective rose his eyebrows at her. "By untying me?"  
"Close enough, but not yet. Stay where you are." She winked at him.


	3. Part 2 of Stay Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE COMES THE SEX PART!

"Stay where you are." Trish told him as she winked at the asura man.

She moved her left hand towards the left side of his shoulder and began to kiss him deeply on the lips. She began to kneel down slowly until she began to ask him a question. "Do you mind if we have our time together before we leave?"

"S-Sure. Is Dante waiting outside?" Rujul was concerned of Dante being out alone.

"Relax for now, Rooj." The demoness began to run left hand downward from his shoulder to his chest. "The demons aren't going to disturb us while we are here."

The detective leaned in halfway yet slowly and looked deep into Trish's azure orbs with a smile. "Do it."

She started to unbutton the buttons of his shirt to expose his bare, muscular and rarely hairy chest. The demoness pushed him gently toward the metal pole and opened up his shirt a bit more to show his pecs to her. She licked his right pec before placing her mouth on it while playing with his left with her left thumb and index finger. Rujul bit down his lower lip gently before breathing in and out from his nose.

She switched her left hand on the detective's left pec with her own mouth while having her right thumb and index finger playing with his right. The feeling of having the demoness pleasuring him by going for his pecs while being tied up was mind-numbing awesome that he wants her to keep going.

Trish stopped playing with him and began kissing him from his chest towards his navel area. Rujul tilted his head slightly to the back while forming a small smile. "Trish? Would you mind if you keep going please?"

The demoness looked at the detective. "What? You want me to keep going what I'm doing to make you happy?"  
Rujul looked back at her. "Yes. Do it. After that, we'll kiss. Then, you untie me before we leave."

Trish lit up a smile and went for Rujul's belt buckle to undo it. She then carefully unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, revealing his black boxer briefs.  
Eyeing on his groin, the demoness traced her fingers around and on it.  
The detective chuckled softly. "You can do it, Trish."

She began pulling his boxer briefs down slightly from the front to be exposed by the warehouse's cold air. "I'm surprised that you're more prepared to see me than I thought."  
The asura was amused by her surprise. "Who said I wasn't prepared to see you?"

The demoness began pleasuring him, causing him to have his head fall back towards the pole where he was tied to.  
He honestly does not mind being tied in the bedroom with another person in the room alongside. Being tied in a public yet empty place like warehouse was a bit foreign for him, so to speak. This was according to Trish and Dante who planned on not just rescuing the detective but also pleasuring him.  
Around the time Trish was busy with him, she only heard him calling out her name while moaning from softly to loudly within two minutes.

Rujul felt like he was going to lose his sanity, but he was going to explode. The detective shouted out Trish's name so loudly that the demoness managed to move back from him. He was exhausted to the point he looked at the woman in front of her, who was cleaning both herself and him up.  
The asura chuckled. "Aren't we a hot mess."  
Trish took out a pocket knife from her pants pocket and began to carefully cut the rope around the the detective. "We can be."

Rujul got up slowly while using the pole and his rifle as both leverages for him to stand. He began to pull his boxer briefs and jeans back on him before he zipped and buttoned them and buckling the buckle of his belt.  
He kissed Trish on the lips. "Should we head out?"  
Trish nodded. "Let's not keep Dante waiting for us this long."


End file.
